disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tinkerbell und die Legende vom Nimmerbiest
Tinkerbell und die Legende vom Nimmerbiest (Originaltitel: Legend of the NeverBeast) ist ein 3D-Computer-Animationsfilm aus dem Disney Fairies-Franchise. Der Film erschien am 30. April 2015 in den deutschen Kinos und ist der siebte und letzte Tinkerbell-Film. Offizielle Beschreibung Seit sechs Jahren begeistert die kleine freche Fee TinkerBell mit ihren bezaubernden Filmabenteuern Disney Fans auf der ganzen Welt. Nun kehren TinkerBell und ihre Freundinnen mit einem neuen spannenden Animations-Highlight aus dem Tal der Feen auf die große Kinoleinwand zurück. TINKERBELL UND DIE LEGENDE VOM NIMMERBIEST erzählt die Geschichte eines mystischen Fabelwesens, dessen lautstarkes Gebrüll aus der Ferne zu hören ist und sofort die Neugier von TinkerBells Freundin Emily weckt. Die furchtlose Tierfee ist immer zur Stelle, wenn Tiere ihre Hilfe brauchen und scheut sich auch nicht, notfalls die Regeln zu brechen, um ein Tier in Gefahr zu retten. Doch das ungewöhnliche Wesen mit den seltsam grün funkelnden Augen ist im Tal der Feen nicht willkommen und so werden die Wächter-Feen beauftragt, das mysteriöse Biest zu fangen, bevor es ihre Heimat zerstört. Emily, die unter seiner rauen Schale ein gutes Herz sieht, muss TinkerBell und ihre Freundinnen überzeugen, alles zu riskieren, um das Nimmerbiest zu retten. Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit beginnt… Unter der Regie von Steve Loter („Kim Possible“) und produziert von Makul Wigert („Das Geheimnis der Feenflügel“) erobert TINKERBELL UND DIE LEGENDE VOM NIMMERBIEST mit lautem Gebrüll am 30. April 2015 die deutschen Kinoleinwände.http://www.disney.de/disney-fairies/tinkerbell-und-die-legende-vom-nimmerbiest/ Abgerufen am 21. April 2015 Handlung thumb|250px Emily läuft gegen Tinkerbell, als diese einen Baby Falken in den Wald bringen will, obwohl Falken im Tal der Feen nicht gestattet sind, da sie Feen fressen. Aus diesem Grund versteckt Emily den Falken in einem Wagen unter Heidelbeeren, wo ihn Niemand sehen kann. Tinkerbell erklärt sich dazu bereit den Falken aus dem Tal hinaus zu bringen, bemängelt jedoch, dass Emily Beeren in den Wald bringt und dies anderen Feen auffallen könnte. An der Kindertagesstätte treffen sie auf Silberhauch, Rosetta, Klara, und Vidia, die sie fragen, warum sie Heidelbeeren in den Wald bringen wollen. Rosetta versucht ihnen zu helfen indem sie die Beeren mit Feenstaub transportieren will. So wird jedoch der Baby Falken aufgedeckt und drei weitere ausgewachsene Falken hören den Baby Falken und kommen direkt auf das Tal der Feen zu geflogen. Glücklicherweise sind Nyx und die Wächterfeen vor Ort, um die Falken zu vertreiben und den Baby Falken zu fangen. Daraufhin erscheint Königin Clarion, welche mit Nyx und Emily redet. Emily muss versprechen, dass sie keine gefährlichen Tiere mehr in das Tal der Feen lässt und den Falken freilassen. 250px|thumb|left Am nächsten Tag bringt sie Hasen das Hoppeln bei, als sie einen Kometen sieht. Sie folgt dem Kometen und findet dort das Nimmerbiest. Sie weckt das Nimmerbiest auf und studiert dieses. Sie kann das Vertrauen des Nimmerbiests gewinnen und hilft ihm dabei Steine aufeinander zu stapeln, um so Türme zu errichten. Später fragt sie Nyx, ob sie etwas von dem Geräusch weiß. Emily redet sich raus und Nyx sagt ihr, dass sie ihren Job tun wird, wenn sie etwas findet und Emily entgegenet, dass sie das gleiche tut. 250px|thumb Am nächsten Morgen weckt sie das Nimmerbiest und fragt es wieso es diesen Steinturm baue. Jedoch erhält sie nur ein "gruff", weshalb sie das Nimmerbiest Gruff tauft. Sie hilft Gruff dabei die Türme aus Steinen zu bauen und benutzt dabei Feenstaub und schleudert so einige Steine ins Sonnenblumenfeld. Nyx und die Wächterfeen ermitteln in der Sache, um herauszufinden wer dahinter steckt. Sie finden das Nimmerbiest und verfolgen es. Doch Emily kann Gruff verstecken, so dass Nyx und die Wächterfeen ihn nicht finden können. 250px|left|thumb Später stellt sie Rosetta, Iridessa, Silberhauch, Vidia und Tinkerbell Gruff vor, welcher ihnen Angst macht. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie Gruff Königin Clarion vorstellen will, damit er im Tal der Feen wohnen kann. Jedoch hat Nyx in der Zwischenzeit sich bei Bücher Fee über das Nimmerbiest informiert und herausgefunden, dass es das Tal der Feen zerstören will. Emily ist vom Gegenteil überzeugt und versucht die Königin davon zu überzeigen, dass Gruff keine Gefahr ist. Königin Clarion entscheidet, dass Gruff gefangen wird, da es im Moment nicht genug Informationen über ihn gibt. Deshalb bringen Emily und ihre Freundinnen Gruff zurück in den Wald. Dort erzhält sie was sie von Nyx erfahren hat. Das Nimmerbiest wird vier Türme aus Steinen bauen und dann, wenn grüne Wolken auftauchen, mit Blitzen das Tal der Feen zerstören. Ihre Freundinnen glauben Nyx, so dass Emily das Nimmerbiest fortschaffen will und so schläft Emily alleine mit dem Nimmerbiest ein. 250px|thumb Am nächsten Morgen tauchen die grünen Wolken auf, welche Nyx zuvor erwähnt hatte. Emily wacht auf und merkt, dass Gruff weg ist. Tinkerbell kommt zu Emily und erinnert sie an Nyx Worte und fragt wo Gruff ist. Emily entgegnet, dass sie ihn verloren hat, aber tief im Herz weiß, dass er nichts böses vorhat. Tinkerbell sagt zu, dass sie Emily helfen wird Gruff zu retten. So legt Emily Nyx und den Wächterfeen eine falsche Fährte und Tinkerbell versucht Gruff fortzuschaffen. Allerdings schlägt dieser Tinkerbell mit seinem Schwanz. Als die Wächterfeen auf direktem Weg zum letzten Turm fliegen, findet Emily Tinkerbell am Boden. Als die Wächterfeen eintreffen, flieht Gruff und Emily fleht die Wächterfeen an ihr und Tinkerbell zu helfen. Zuhause stimmt sie Nyx zu, dass Gruff gefangen werden muss und will ihr dabei helfen. Sie lockt Gruff in einen Hinterhalt, so dass die Wächterfeen ihn mit einem Netz einfangen könne. Dabei erblindet Gruff allerdings fast komplett. Später erzählt Tinkerbell, dass ihr Gruff das Leben geretttet hat, da ein Baum auf sie zu fiel. Emily fühlt sich daran bestätigt und merkt, dass Gruff das Tal der Feen retten wird und es nicht zerstören will. Dafür muss er aber die Blitze zwischen seinen Hörnern sammeln. Deswegen hilft sie Gruff, der nur ihrem Feenstaub folgen kann, da er fast nichts mehr sieht, damit er seinen Auftrag ausführen kann. Als die beiden den letzten Turm fast erreicht haben, schießt Nyx Gruff ab, so dass dieser auf den Boden fällt. Daraufhin greifen die grünen Blitze das Tal der Feen an und Emily versucht Nyx zu überzeugen, dass Gruff nur helfen möchte. Diese sieht ein, dass Emilys Aussage stimmt und Emily und Gruff fliegen in den Himmel, damit Gruff die Blitze abfangen kann. Er kann das Unwetter stoppen, jedoch stirbt dabei Emily und zusammen mit Gruff fallen sie auf den Boden und werden entsetzt von den Feen gerettet. left|thumb|250px Als Gruff wieder zu sich gekommen ist, rennt er zu Emily und wendet seine letzte Kraft auf, um Emily wieder zu beleben. Die nächsten Tage hilft Gruff den Feen bei ihrer Arbeit. Jedoch offenbart sich schnell, dass er sich wieder für 1.000 Jahre schlafen legen muss, damit er das Tal der Feen wieder retten kann. Emily und die anderen Feen müssen sich daher für immer von ihm verabschieden. Emily entscheidet, dass sie die letzten Tage festhält, damit niemand Gruff vergisst. Charaktere & Synchronisation Songs *Float *Strange Sight *Coming Back (To Me) *Saved Me Again, You're Always By My Side *Rescue Me *1000 Years Trailer 500px|center Trivia *Obwohl der Film aus der Tinkerbell-Reihe stammt, ist Emily der Hauptcharakter in diesem Film. Neben Silverhauch, die im Kurzfilm Disney Fairies - Die großen Feenspiele der Hauptcharakter war, ist Emily daher die einzige Hauptcharakterein im Disney Fairies Franchise, die nicht Tinkerbell ist. *Die Legende vom Nimmerbiest ist der erste Tinkerbell-Film in dem ein dauerhafter Abschied, ähnlich dem eines Todes, eines Charakter geschieht. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch *Tinkerbell und die Legende vom Nimmerbiest im Disney Fairies Wiki Navigation en:Legend of the NeverBeast Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Musikfilme Kategorie:Filme von den DisneyToon Studios Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Category:2015 Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen